Akatsuki ke Restoran MEWAH
by LOVE Uchiha Itachi-Niichan
Summary: Para Akatsuki ke restoran mewah! Mau lihat kenorakan dan kegajean makhluk Akatsuki?


**Akatsuki**

**Helooww… Saya Uchiha Deidara-chan! Ini fic pertamaaa kali saya.. HAHAHAAA…**

**Title:** Akatsuki ke Restoran MEWAH

**Fic Rated: K+ to T**

**Pairing: **PeinXKonan tapi dikiit

**Summary: **Baca aja sndiri! *tendanged n gaploked*

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, de el el**

**Akatsuki Ke Restoran MEWAH**

By: Uchiha Deidara-chan

Pada siang hari yang cerah tapi gelap *?* kumpulah makhluk-makhluk gaje bernama Akatsuki. Biasa..gak ada misi. "SENPAIII…SENPAIII!" Teriak Tobi sampe buat anggota Akatsuki budeG …. Ia pun membuat Deidara kejedot. BRAAAKK… "TOBIIII SEKONG LU UN…" Sewot Deidara kesal. "Oi ketua gebleg! Traktir kita-kita nape?" Tanya Itachi ke Pein, si ketua bokep + kere.

"Gua kaga punya duit tauk!" jawab si ketua kere tersebut. Kakuzu langsung memeluk tas paling berharganya. *Author: Gak ada duitnya tuwh? Kaku: gag ada.. (bokis)*

"Dasar ketua kere…" dengus mereka semua minus Pein. Untung si Pein bolot *Pein: WOI daritadi nistain gueh muluww.. serunya kepada Author dengan nada banci-kalengnya..-itu sih Deidara- *Dei: PLAK* "Mau apa loe sama pacar a.k.a duit gue?" Omel Kakuzu. "TRAKTIIR!" Seru mereka semua. "HEEHH KAGAK KAN HARUSNYA SI PEIN DIA KAN KETUA?" Kakuzu gak mau kalah. Ia menunjuk si Pein Bokep yang idungnya udah kempas-kempis diiket ke pohon pete. Biasa. Dihajar sama Kamishuriken, C0, Barbie Kugutsu, Amaterasu, Samehada, Disabit, Dikunyah trus Dikluarin lagi, Lolipop no jutsu, dan jurus maut lainnya. Tau kan masing-masing jurus punya siapa?

"GUA TETEP GAK MAU!" Kakuzu pelit banget. Dasar rentenir bangkotan. *gaplok*. "HEH yaudah kita putus!" Hidan nyolot. Yang bener aja masak sih alim begitu *CUIHH* jadi banci kaleng taman lawang? Akhirnya seorang kakek-kakek bangkotan berhasil mem-mangekyou Kakuzu. Itachi-chan donk! *Ita: Kok gua dipanggil –chan? Author : Bacot loe!*

Di restoran……….

"WUAHHHH…" Semua anggota akatsuki minus Konan ber-wuahh ria. "Woy, norak amat loe pade.." sewot Konan kepada makhluk sinting nan gaje bin blekok tersebut. "Mas..mas.. " Kisame memanggil emas-emas yang ada di restoran MEWAH. "Iye..iyeee…" sahut emas-emas eh pelayan itu. Ini pesanan makhluk te'ok tersebut.

Pein: "(udah bangun) Gue mau Percing Goreng aja deh. Minumnya Jus Taek kebo."

Konan: "(dikirain warasan dikit eh..) Umm..Kalo gue mau Koran kiloan aja deh. Minumnya The Botol S**ro…" *Konan ngelantur neh*

Tobi: "Tobi anak baek mau Lolipop rasa Kebo plus minum AQ*A Air Kencing Kuda.."

Itachi: "Gue pesen Krim anti kriput yang murah yaakk!" *maklum deh matanya di charge dulu abis nge-mangekyou Kakuzu gajelas deGh..*

Sasori: "Barbie! Minumnya Es Teh Manis Panas *?*

Deidara: "Lempung Rebus un! " Minumnya Jus sampah TPU aja deh un..."

Kisame: "Hiu bakar! Minumnya Cappuccino dari Taek Ayam depan rumah gue yak!"

Dei: "Hiu makan hiu un!"

Saso: "Iyee.."

Kakuzu: "Air putih aja…" biasa deh..Kakuzu kan irit.. Trus dia udah lepas dari genjutsu.

Hidan: "Ai wan tu pesen sabit yang suka dipake aki-aki bangkotan deket rumah guehh!" Sahutnya dengan bahasa inggris medhok banget. *

Zetsu: "Hahaha…gue mau makan pelayannya aja deh.."

Semua orang di Restoran MEWAH tersebut melihat Zetsu yang memakan pelayan tersebut. "KRAUSS..KRAUSS…" trus langsung ditelen. "ZETSUUU NGAPE LU MAKAN PELAYANNYA HAH?" Teriak semua anggota Akatsuki. "Yahh gue laper coz" Katanya sok cool padahal puntung *Author hampir ditelen Zetsu tapi si Zetsu di-Kamui sama Author.* Mereka kemudian membuat Zetsu te'ok seperti Pein barusan. Tapi ini lebih parah karena ada Pein. Hadoohh kok gak manggil pelayannya yang lain seyh? Idiot banget deh Akatsuki… "GARA-GARA ELO UN!" Dei menyalahkan Kakuzu padahal Tobi gag salah apa-apa.*?* "HUWEEE Kaku-chan Anak Baek gak nakal Kaku-chan anak baEk itu kan anak baEK…" "Ya gara-gara elo tauk si Zetsu makan tuh emas-emas! Lu kan yang bilang ke dia supaya makan aja tuh emas-emas." Yup..emang si Zetsu makannya gak kira-kira… Jadi biar gak boros yahh gitu deh. Dei menghipnotis Kakuzu dengan ala U*a k*ya…haha ktauan deh RHS nya.. Kemudian si Kakuzu dibiarin kayak Zetsu deh. Bedanya Kaku di pohon jengkol Zetsu di pohon Pete…

**The EnD….**

**Selesai juga nih fic OOC buatan gue… wkwkwkw…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
